


（混乱的四角故事）

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	（混乱的四角故事）

两人一起没精打采地坐在酒吧里，疲惫地趴在桌子上，咬着超长的吸管一句话都不想说。  
他们刚刚分别回到天堂和地狱，进行了近期工作述职。  
“你怎么那么累啊？”克罗利悠悠扬扬地问着，啤酒从他的嘴角淌了出来流到了木桌上。  
“……那你呢？”亚茨拉斐尔红着脸反问，他知道恶魔在明知故问。  
“唉。”两人对视一眼，异口同声地叹了气。  
“早点回去做准备吧。”说罢，克罗利起身。  
但亚茨拉斐尔没有跟来。  
“嘿，小天使，你怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔把双脚也搁在了座位上，环抱着自己的膝盖，眼睛红红的，下巴不停地抖动，看上去马上就要哭了。克罗利见他这幅样子怪心疼的，在他面前蹲下，揉了揉他那头白色的卷毛，“几千年不都这么过来了吗？我们现在先去吃可丽饼。”  
说是述职，其实就是各自回去，一个被米迦勒折腾，一个被路西法折腾。  
他们曾经都是最得宠的天使和恶魔，现在是最失宠最惨的天使和恶魔。之所以说惨，是因为失宠就算了，还要按时回去在私底下被自己的alpha操一顿，一边被操还得一边汇报工作。要是工作做得满意还好，做得不好怕是嗓子叫哑了也不顶用。  
所以他们俩是omega互帮互助小组，其中一个想摸鱼划水了，另一个得帮忙做着盯着点。噢，对了，互帮互助还有发情期的时候，一起待久了连发情期都一样，两人会一起可怜兮兮地窝在一起冒冷汗，帮帮对方，尽量舒服点。  
他们的alpha真的非常狠心，几千年了，从来都让他们自己捱过发情期。据说这是给他们的永恒的惩罚。他们的发情期很稳定，也就是述职后的第二天，准确地说，alpha们故意把述职的日子定在了发情的前一天。刚刚才被自己的alpha操过，身上那种酥麻的滋味还未退去，就要迎来热潮，别提这有多难受了。克罗利会骂路西法混蛋，而亚茨拉斐尔会委屈巴巴地念叨着米迦勒，忏悔，好像这有用似的。  
距本次发情前两小时：  
克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔在超市推着购物车，恶魔正在挑选哪个牌子的黑巧克力比较好，天使抱着一堆被气体充鼓的膨化食品笑眯眯地走过来。  
“天使，你知不知道这种东西在地狱算是恶魔用来引诱别人堕落的利器？”克罗利无奈地摊摊手，“每次发情结束我都觉得你要胖上一圈。”  
亚茨拉斐尔脸上的笑容垮下来，既不把薯片往购物车里放，又抱着不撒手。  
“行行行，你喜欢就买吧。”  
距离本次发情前一小时：  
“天使，我好像从来没有问过你为什么会不讨米迦勒喜欢了。”两人泡在同一个浴缸里对坐着，热水蒸腾起来的雾气在墙上冷凝成水滴，往下滑落。克罗利透过水雾端详着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，几千年来哪哪都没变过，他保证这世上没有比他更可爱的天使了。记得在他还是天使的时候，就听说过亚茨拉斐尔的名字：米迦勒上战场都要带着的天使。现在呢，跟着自己一起泡澡。  
“没错，他以前最喜欢我了。”亚茨拉斐尔答非所问，自顾自地说起来。克罗利也不打断他，反正这也是他第一次听他提起往事。“他以前说我是他见过的最有爱心，最有耐心，最温柔的小绵羊。”  
他的脸上浮起一层浅浅的笑意，翘起脚尖拨动漂浮的黄色小鸭子。思绪被地拉回了几千年前，米迦勒率领光明之子和彼列的军团决战，亚茨拉斐尔在后方施行治愈之术帮助受伤的天使。是他非要来的，有次米迦勒回来后二话不说就往他背上趴，亚茨拉斐尔还让他别闹，结果发现他腹部被割破，流了好多血，吓得他脑子直嗡嗡。亚茨拉斐尔突然挺直了背，眼睛圆滚滚地盯着克罗利：“我记起来了！你……你在决战的时候受了伤，我给你包扎过！”  
这个蠢天使之前果然没把自己认出来。他瘪瘪嘴。  
“所以米迦勒为什么不疼你了？”  
“那你呢？你跟路西法又是怎么回事。”亚茨拉斐尔把自己的半个脑袋浸进水里，吐了两个泡泡。  
克罗利毫不在意地撩撩头发，“我背着他在外面偷人被发现了。”  
“天，你胆子真大。”亚茨拉斐尔不敢想被发现后的下场，总之他还活蹦乱跳的，还跟他一起泡在热水里。  
“要是恶魔都一心一意了，这个世界还不乱套了。”克罗利藏起了小黄鸭，让亚茨拉斐尔能专心听自己说话，“我都说了，该你了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔眼神漫不经心地飘忽着，“有次不小心怀上了，我没告诉他，用了个奇迹把孩子弄掉了。”  
用天使之能力，行恶魔之事，亚茨拉斐尔觉得米迦勒完全有理由对自己生气。  
克罗利抓住天使的胳膊，把他拉到怀里。他们赤裸的身体隔着热水相亲，浮力让他们变轻变软。他湿漉漉的手抚摸着天使的脸庞，天使那双绿松石般的眼睛湿润温柔，他亲吻了他的眉心，“你还是最有爱心，最可爱的小天使。”  
“噢，克罗利，我就知道你是个好恶魔。”  
克罗利对他的形容感到烦躁，本想发火，但一看到天使笑弯了的双眼，又顿时消了气，任他趴在自己身上。  
距离本次发情半小时：  
“其实我觉得没必要这么做。”亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔着，显然对克罗利不断往自己身上涂抹血液的行为感到不适。克罗利用他红得瘆人的巴掌拂过他的肋骨和腋下，亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑着躲开，“痒。”  
克罗利端着盛血的碗看着他，亚茨拉斐尔又乖乖回来举起了胳膊。  
“到时候我身上都是我信息素的味道，这些都会被冲散的。”他嗅了嗅自己的咯吱窝，皱着眉想吐，“路西法闻起来真的像这样吗？”  
“不太像，路西法闻起来像人血，这些只是牛血。你要是不喜欢，那我也不要喷那个闻起来奇奇怪怪的香水了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔不吭声了。  
两个omega正在模仿alpha的信息素，但这并不是真正的信息素，一点心理慰藉罢了。  
距离本次发情五分钟：  
克罗利躺在床脚，翘着二郎腿，他提前拆开了一包天使的原味薯片，薯片在口中碎开，咔滋咔滋作响。  
“克罗利，”亚茨拉斐尔坐在床头，双手掩面突然有些崩溃地哭起来，“我不想再发情了，这实在是太折磨了。每次发情我都觉得自己是个恶魔的婊子。”他意识到自己好像说错话了，透过分开的指缝看了眼克罗利，“对不起，我不是这个意思。我是说米迦勒他非要，非要用这种方式来让我难受，来羞辱我。就好像我撅着屁股求他操我，他却连看都不看一眼。我真是受不了。”  
等他说完，克罗利才爬过去抱着他安慰了一会儿，胸口上的薯片渣落到了床上。  
“让你别在床上吃东西，弄得到处都是。”亚茨拉斐尔抽泣着嘀咕。  
他摆弄着天使，让他跪好，仔细端详，摸了摸他的小穴，指尖摸到一片湿滑，咬着他的手指不愿松开，“天使，你已经开始发情了。”  
“噢，不。”他又哭了起来。  
本次发情期提前五分钟。

从刚才的表现看，似乎是天使更需要照顾，但事实上并非如此，天使只是多愁善感罢了。就像一般来说女性的脂肪层比男性的厚，但她们还是总嚷嚷着冷。一到了真正的发情期，相比起来，亚茨拉斐尔更容易忍受热潮，而克罗利则会被发情折磨得死去活来。曾经做了恶魔的情人，还要背叛，他的发情更像是一种诅咒。当然，我们并不排除亚茨拉斐尔的脂肪层更厚这个因素。  
“天使，帮帮我，帮帮我……”克罗利扬长脖子，蛇瞳紧缩成一道缝。他浑身颤栗，大口地喘着气。亚茨拉斐尔的手指正在他的肉穴里搅动，里面的汁水已经淌了他一手了，但就像永不枯竭的泉眼一样。他熟练地摸到了他那块凸起的软肉，指腹来回磨蹭。他昨天才被操过，那块肉还是肿的，有些充血，轻轻一碰就会又痛又舒服。  
“用点力，”克罗利缩起了身子，扶着亚茨拉斐尔的肩蜷在他怀里，“天使，对我粗暴点。”  
“不……”亚茨拉斐尔不知道怎么对别人粗暴，他可是充满爱意的天使，只知道如何呵护别人。克罗利的手法很好，或许恶魔真的擅长这个。他闭上眼贪婪地嗅着克罗利脖子上的香水味，原本是浓重的皮革调，但克罗利散发出的苹果味让他觉得也很好闻。这让他想起在伊甸园里照顾的苹果树，克罗利就是他精心灌溉下结出的饱满多汁的果实，他要好好爱护才是。他捧起恶魔的脸，舔舔嘴唇吻了上去，两人立刻迷迷糊糊地亲到了一起。  
“天使，快点，像路西法那样操我。”克罗利恳求着，嘴唇亮晶晶的泛着水光。他希望天使能折磨他，蹂躏他，不用给他丝毫的怜惜。只有强烈的疼痛和快感才能抵消他几分热潮带来的难受。  
天使嘟着嘴，不情不愿地摇头。  
“噢，天使，想想你的治愈之术吧，”克罗利啜泣起来，“我要死了，你治好过我，现在我要死了，你不能眼睁睁看着我难受……”他声音收拢，头埋在天使的颈窝里磨蹭恳求。  
亚茨拉斐尔咬着嘴唇咽了口唾沫，指节狠狠压了过去。  
恶魔在天使怀里哭叫起来，浑身抖得像筛子一样，大颗大颗地眼泪止不住的往下掉。他在天使的怀里射了出来，黏糊糊的白色液体弄脏了天使的肚子。  
“好了好了，别哭了。”亚茨拉斐尔轻拍他的背，吻落在他的额头上。克罗利的一时间忘记了帮助他，手指留在湿滑的身体里慢慢往外滑。亚茨拉斐尔浑身难受，眼睛跟着红了起来，但他现在不能哭，因为克罗利在哭，他需要安慰。一个温柔的天使不能在别人委屈的时候自己先委屈。  
克罗利很快缓了过来，或者说又很快缓不过来了。发情期才刚刚开始，在没有alpha的帮助下情欲迅速又累积了起来。他在亚茨拉斐尔的怀里窸窸窣窣地动着，抱着他的腰身一口一口地舔舐他身上干涸的血迹，又留下吻痕的浅红代替刚刚被抹去的血红，最后唇舌相交地给了天使一个血腥味十足的吻。  
“天使，标记我。”他撩开头发，露出后颈。  
“这怎么可能？！”天使有些结巴，“我，我们都是omega！”  
“用点奇迹，或者随便什么，咬破它，注入点你的信息素！该死，你闻起来就像团奶油，让我觉得刚刚舔掉的是牛奶！”  
天使的信息素注入到恶魔体内，而且是同性，他怀疑克罗利的身体会爆炸。  
“快做吧，”克罗利软绵绵地蹭他，“我想，最多不过发情得更厉害，也不会糟到哪去。”  
天使照他的要求做了，他也不知道自己怎么做到的，但他做了。克罗利这次错了，这样做的后果非常、非常糟糕。

克罗利醒来的时候眼前一片迷蒙，他渐渐地能看清了，亚茨拉斐尔正赤条条跪坐在地上抱着他，捧着他的头，自己枕在他的大腿上。他记起来了，亚茨拉斐尔咬破他的腺体后，初初感觉还不错，但紧接着他的体温开始飙升，皮肤通红，灭顶的快感让他一会儿觉得自己在幸福的顶端，一会儿又在无底的深渊。  
“你醒了。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑起来，凑上去亲亲他的脸。  
“天使……”他勉强坐起，叮叮当当的响声和呼吸的束缚感才让他发现自己的脖子被套上了粗厚的铁环，连着的铁锁链延伸向另一头。  
“你可以找人帮你纾解发情之苦，我不介意，因为我发现肮脏的你比干净的你更妙。”路西法朝他走过来，右手握着铁链的一端。他捏住克罗利的下巴，黑色的长指甲掐在他的脸上，“但被其他人咬破腺体是绝对不允许的。”  
克罗利抖了抖，这次是因为害怕，他的主人每次用这种语气和他说话的时候他都得倒霉。他这个时候应该说对不起，也应该说谢谢，因为如果不是路西法及时察觉到，他十分钟前就因为发情过头而死了。但他现在一个字都不敢说。  
亚茨拉斐尔凶巴巴地拍掉路西法的手，还朝他腹部推了一把，抱着克罗利将他的头别向另一边，不让他看见路西法。“不怕。”  
他的天使最好了，他要和他一起逃到人马星云去。克罗利紧巴巴地抱着他。  
路西法十指交叉，尽量做出一副和善样，虽然很失败。他轻轻地摸了摸亚茨拉斐尔的脸，亚茨拉斐尔丝毫不退让地瞪着他，虽然他水汪汪的眼睛没什么威慑力。这个小天使真是可爱得紧，路西法嗤笑，捏了捏他的脸蛋后又顺手捏了他的肉呼呼的胳膊，还有他软得不行的腰。亚茨拉斐尔怕痒，但这个时候倒是忍着不笑了。他顺着腰身摸到了他的屁股和大腿根，路西法的手是苍白的，指甲是如深渊般的黑色，显得亚茨拉斐尔白皙的皮肤充满了活力。路西法咂咂嘴，“米迦勒怎么就不知道珍惜呢？”  
“把你的脏手拿开。”米迦勒倚在门框上，不咸不淡地说。  
“我还正在想你什么时候才来呢。”他站直了，笑眯眯地看着眼前的六翼天使，又转而看向惊讶的亚茨拉斐尔，“察觉到克罗利出事的时候顺便通知了他，不过看你这么可爱，我有点后悔了。”他伏到他的耳边小声说，“你要是不想挨罚，跟我说，我可以带你走噢。”  
亚茨拉斐尔扭开头。  
米迦勒给了路西法一个警告的眼神，上前托起亚茨拉斐尔的下巴，他眼底清澈，既没有躲闪也没有回避。  
他结结实实地挨了米迦勒一个耳光。  
米迦勒像拎一只鸽子一样提起他的胳膊凶狠地把他拽开，徒手抽打在他的皮肉上，他开始扑簌簌地掉泪，空气里回荡着响亮的巴掌和亚茨拉斐尔想忍也忍不住的闷哼和抽气声。  
“不！”克罗利伸手去抓他，却被脖子上的铁链狠狠一扥，扑在路西法的脚边。  
“米迦勒，回去好好管教你的天使。”  
“你也回去好好看着你的恶魔。”  
“为什么，我们恶魔本就作恶多端。”  
“那我的天使就是在劝人向善。”


End file.
